Il n'est pas trop tard
by MagicButterfly31
Summary: Voldemort a trompé le monde magique en masquant sa propre mort. Il revient plus fort que jamais en enlevant Ginny et rappelle à lui ses anciens mangemorts. Severus Rogue sauvée de justesse et exilé à l'étranger est forcé de retourner au service du Lord. C'est l'histoire de deux âmes en peine qui vont s'apprivoiser et réapprendre à aimer [EN PAUSE]
1. Descente aux enfers

C'est la première histoire que je publie sur le site. Elle met en scène un couple très peu présent sur la plateforme Severus/Ginny.

Rating M scènes de violence physique, viol, séquestration.

Disclaimer : l'univers Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Résumé :

Voldemort a trompé le monde magique en masquant sa propre mort. Il revient plus fort que jamais en enlevant la benjamine des Weasley, ex amie du Survivant et rappelle à lui ses anciens mangemorts. Severus Rogue sauvée de justesse et exilé à l'étranger est forcé de retourner au service du Lord. C'est l'histoire de deux âmes en peine qui vont s'apprivoiser et réapprendre à vivre et à aimer.

L'histoire reprend la trame des livres excepté pour la mort de Voldemort et de Rogue.

Chapitre 1 : Descente aux enfers

Elle se réveilla aux aurores avec le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle avait du encore se mordre la langue dans la nuit. Elle était en sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Des cauchemars. Non si seulement... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait dans cet état. C'était son quotidien depuis un peu plus d'un an. Depuis qu'elle avait été enlevé.

Les larmes lui montèrent lorsqu'elle se remémora ce jour qui marqua le début de l'enfer. Elle croyait l'avoir connu quelques années plus tôt mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait subi ces derniers mois. L'enlèvement, la torture, les nombreux doloris, les pleurs, le...viol et puis son corps qui avait commencé à changer. Son ventre autrefois plat avait grossi, grossi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Cette grossesse ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'avait pu lui raconter sa mère par le passé. ''Maman'' Ginny sanglota. Sa mère que devenait-elle ? Ses frères ? Ses amis?Harry son ex petit ami mais qui tenait encore une place importante dans son cœur. Avaient-ils renoncé à la chercher après tout ce temps ? Avaient-ils perdu espoir de la revoir un jour vivante ? Lord Voldemort, son tortionnaire, avait annoncé la naissance de son héritier, le descendant de Serpentard, son fils, leur fils. Elle était désormais liée à vie au mage noir le plus redouté du XX e siècle, le sorcier le plus recherché au monde. Froid, calculateur et sans pitié, il s'était bien joué d'eux lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Ils y avaient tous cru à sa mort.

Ils avaient amené son corps dans une salle pour l'éloigner de la vue des nombreux blessés et autres familles ayant perdu des proches. Sauf que lorsque Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard et le nouveau ministre de la magie, s'étaient rendus dans cette salle pour statuer du sort du corps, il n'y avait personne. Le cadavre avait disparu. Ils avaient fouillé tout le château, mené des enquêtes pour savoir si quelqu'un n'était pas allé chercher le corps pour le mettre en lieu sur. Les mangemorts en fuite qui avaient été arrêtés ont été interrogés. L'un d'entre eux aurait pu avoir caché le corps et faire de l'endroit un lieu de pèlerinage pour tous les fidèles de Lord Voldemort. Mais ils avaient tous niés en bloc. L'enquête avait duré des mois et finalement le ministère avait classé l'affaire et ne s'en était plus formalisé.

Mais la rumeur avait enflé au cours de ces cinq années. Certains prétendaient avoir vu le seigneur des ténèbres rodait dans l'Est mais ils étaient tout de suite catalogués comme des charlatans. Sauf que l'avenir prouva le contraire et elle le saurait bien malgré elle des années plus tard.

Les Weasley avaient été tenu à l'écart de tout cela. Les quelques personnes au courant n'avaient pas jugé bon de les prévenir surtout au moment où ils enterraient leur fils Fred. Mais Kingsley avait bien du l'avouer à Harry lorsque ce dernier était venu le voir pour s'enquérir du sort de la dépouille. Elle se rappelait encore sa tête lorsqu'il était rentré au Terrier. Il avait prétendu que tout allait bien, que ce n'était sans importance mais à elle et à Ron et à Hermione ils n'avaient pas pu leur mentir.

\- T'inquiète pas vieux ! Dit Ron en lui tapotant le dos. Il est mort, fin de l'histoire. Sûrement un de ses fidèles mangemorts qui est allé voler le cadavre pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Il ne faut pas s'en faire.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire. Répliqua Harry. Mais...

\- Harry tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il aurait survécu. Lui dit Hermione. Tout le monde a assisté à votre duel. Et puis avec la baguette du Sureau, non non je suis d'accord avec Ronald. Quelqu'un est venu pour récupérer le corps. Personne n'a jugé bon de mettre des gardes devant cette salle. Les barrières de transplanage n'ayant été rétablies qu'une semaine plus tard, quelqu'un a très bien pu transplaner et emporter le corps.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Harry souriait à ses deux meilleurs amis mais il était inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il se confia à Ginny un peu plus tard. Il s'était faufilé dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Ron étant avec Hermione, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle pris Harry dans ses bras. Il tremblait.

\- J'ai peur. Et si, et si...il n'était pas mort. Il aurait pu feindre sa mort. On parle d'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Il a déjà voulu accéder à l'immortalité en créant les Horcruxes. Personne n'est allé vérifier s'il respirait encore. Et si ce n'était que le début...Moi aussi, j'ai feint d'être mort dans la forêt.

\- Chut. Chuchota Ginny en le serrant davantage alors qu'il craquait. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais ça va aller. Ne cède pas à la paranoïa. Tu l'as tué Harry. C'est fini.

Harry laissa échapper un dernier sanglot et leva les yeux vers elle. Ces yeux émeraudes qui la rendaient folle à l'époque croisèrent les siens. Elle l'embrassa et leur étreinte devait vite fougueuse. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle pouvait sentir son membre se dressait sous son caleçon. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et commença à onduler du bassin. Il commença à haleter et suivit ses mouvements. La température commençait à monter dans la petite chambre. Harry murmura un sortilège de silence pour éviter que des oreilles à rallonge ou pas ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils faisaient et il se débarrassa de son caleçon qui commençait à lui serrer. Ginny retira sa chemise de nuit et il pu admirer avec plaisir ses seins généreux dont les tétons étaient dressés. Harry commença à laisser ses mains courir sur son corps nu. Ses seins, ses fesses et son sexe. Ils échangèrent un regard. A travers ce regard, Harry lui demandait la permission avant d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient déjà fait des préliminaires auparavant mais ils n'avaient jamais franchi la limite. Alors Ginny pris les devants en agrippant son pénis et tout en commençant à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, elle lui murmura « ce soir je veux te sentir en moi ».

Ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir là. Leur première fois un peu maladroite fut suivi par d'autres étreintes passionnées. Pendant trois ans, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Et puis la distance a commencé à s'installer. Harry suivait la formation pour devenir Auror et elle avait signé avec le club des Harpies de Holyhead. Les repas qu'ils partageaient au 12 square Grimmauld n'étaient guère joyeux. Ils n'échangeaient que peu de mots, ils ne couchaient plus ensemble. Ils finirent par rompre, Ce fut dur autant pour lui que pour elle. Molly qui considérait Harry comme son fils et qui était enchantée de le voir de le voir sortir avec sa fille eut beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle tout comme Ron qui n'avait plus adressé la parole à Harry pendant 2 mois. Ginny aurait voulu lui dire que la décision était mutuelle mais à ce moment là elle était tombée dans une spirale enchaînait les conquêtes, les histoires sans lendemain qui ne lui procuraient qu'un plaisir passager. La bouteille de whisky pur feu était devenue sa grande amie. Combien d'entraînements avaient-elle manqués car elle décuvait au fin fond de sa chambre ? Des tas. Sa capitaine avait fermée les yeux car c'était une Weasley, membre d'une famille couverte de gloire depuis la fin de la guerre et parce qu'après tout ça restait une bonne joueuse qui leur apportait une certaine notoriété. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise dans les vestiaires en train de sucer le batteur de l'équipe adverse tout en chevauchant l'attrapeur de la même équipe, elle avait pris la décision de virer Ginny de l'équipe.

Ginny Weasley était une épave et personne ne disait rien. C'était Hermione qui avait mis le holà à cette descente aux enfers dans laquelle tombait la benjamine Weasley. Elle avait débarqué dans l'appartement que Ginny s'était pris au chemin de Traverse pour échapper à sa famille étouffante.

\- Ginny tu dois te faire soigner. Tes parents s'inquiètent, Tes frères, Ron, Moi. Harry a envoyé une lettre à Molly et Arthur. Il s'inquiète aussi.

\- C'est plus mon copain. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je contrôle. Dit-elle exaspérée.

Elle avait passé sa nuit à boire et elle souffrait d'une migraine assez intense. Elle souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'Hermione parte.

\- Tu contrôles. Dit Hermione exaspérée. Vraiment. On en parle de ses bouteilles vides que tu caches sous ton lit. De ses soirées en boite où tu ramènes n'importe qui. Vraiment tu contrôles Ginny ?

\- Mais oui, fiche moi la paix et arrête de crier. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Je ne crie pas. Regarde toi, regarde l'épave que tu es devenue. Ou est passée la fille courageuse qui a fait de la résistance à Poudlard lors de l'occupation. La joueuse de Quidditch talentueuse, la bonne amie toujours là pour nous réconforter. Ou est mon amie ? Celle à qui je me confiais au sujet de son frère et de mon meilleur ami sur qui elle avait des vues.

\- Cette personne est morte. Cria Ginny. C'était une perdante qui s'est accrochée à un amour de jeunesse pendant des années.

\- Ginny vous vous êtes aimés. Personne ne peut dire le contraire. Vous avez été là l'un pour l'autre lors des moments difficiles. La mort de Fred, l'enterrement de Lupin et Tonks. Tu es comme une seconde maman pour Teddy son filleul. Malheureusement parfois l'amour ne dure pas, il s'effrite et il faut réapprendre à vivre seul. Je sais que tu as peur, je le vois bien. Tu as fait bonne figure en annonçant votre rupture mais je t'ai vu flancher. L'alcool, le sexe. Tes solutions pour gérer le problème. Tu es une fille intelligente avec un gros potentiel. Pourquoi, Pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux parler avec ta vie de Miss Parfaite. Ricana Ginny.

Elle s'était levée. Ses cheveux et son haleine empestaient l'alcool. Elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis 3 jours. Son appartement était une porcherie. Les restes d'un miroir qu'elle avait brisé hier reposaient près de l'entrée. En voyant son reflet, elle ne s'était pas reconnue et ça l'avait mise dans une rage folle. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione croyait faire en venant aussi avec son tailleur, son chignon bien serré. Miss parfaite qui avait obtenu toutes ses Aspics et avait eu le privilège de choisir un poste parmi les nombreuses offres qui lui avaient faites tous les départements du Ministère. Miss Granger qui était fiancée à son frère Ronald, le mariage de l'année avait annoncé la Gazette du Sorcier. « Les deux meilleurs amis du survivant s'unissent pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

\- Tu crois vraiment que ma vie est si parfaite. Si tu savais. Sanglota Hermione. Mes parents ont décidé de rester à l'autre bout du monde, mon meilleur ami fait une dépression et a du être hospitalisé à plusieurs reprises à Saint Mangouste, ma meilleure amie fait n'importe quoi de sa vie, mes collègues me regardent de haut car ils pensent que j'ai obtenu le poste uniquement parce que je suis la meilleure amie du survivant et...

\- Olala Granger veut faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Tes parents se sont exilés en Australie. Moi aussi j'aimerais que Fred soit là bas. Et bien non, il repose dans le jardin de mes parents. Georges et Bill ont été mutilés. Ma famille peine à se relever. Les journaux nous décrivent soit comme des braves soit comme des opportunistes. Ils ne savent rien. Ma mère pleure encore tous les soirs, Georges continue à se retourner vers une présence invisible, Charlie a préféré repartir voir ses dragons, Percy...

\- Justement vous devez rester unis. Reviens chez tes parents Ginny. Ta mère me l'a supplié.Tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle veut te voir, elle veut t'aider. Ils le veulent tous.

\- Je préfère rester ici. J'ai ma vie maintenant loin du Terrier, j'ai un travail...

\- Un travail, Ginny tu t'es faite virer. Tous les journaux en parlent. Comment comptes tu payer ton loyer ?

\- Je trouverais un moyen. Maintenant fiche moi la paix, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Ron me trompe.

Hermione qui avait tenté de garder la face s'effondra à ses paroles. Ginny était sans voix. Son frère qui trompe Hermione, l'amour de sa vie. Ils formaient le couple parfait à ses yeux. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à se trouver. Non non ça devait être une erreur.

\- Une de ses collègues au bureau des Aurors. C'est Neville qui me l'a dit. Sa copine Hannah lui a rapporté avoir vu Ron réservait une chambre au Chaudron Baveur avec elle. Pas très malin de sa part compte tenu de la notoriété qu'il a désormais mais ça n'a jamais été son fort.

Ginny acquiesça. Son frère pouvait être un boulet parfois. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle la rejoignit et la pris dans ses bras. Elle puait peut être mais elle savait qu'Hermione ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent cette nuit là. Elles parlèrent pendant des heures et le lendemain Ginny pris une longue douche, plia bagage et envoya une lettre à son propriétaire pour rendre l'appartement et rentra chez ses parents. Hermione quitta l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Elles s'aidèrent mutuellement. Ginny alla chez un psychomage, se reprit en main. Elle décida de ne pas persévérer dans le Quidditch. A la place, elle suivit une formation pour travailler à Saint Mangouste en tant qu'infirmière dans le service de pathologie des sortilèges. Elle se sentait utile et

surtout elle voyait le bout du tunnel après deux ans. Elle avait même repris contact avec Harry. Ils avaient fait le deuil de leur relation amoureuse et tentaient de construire une relation amicale.

Et puis, ce 10 juillet tout avait changé. Elle n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de l'enfer. Ce qui suivit fut pire. Elle fut brisée physiquement et mentalement. Et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, mourir.

Elle avait donné à son tortionnaire ce qu'il voulait, un enfant. Un fils. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il abrège ses souffrances. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Qu'attendait-il ?

\- Mam', V'êtes réveillée ?

Ginny revint à la réalité en entendant cette voix si familière. La domestique chargée de s'occuper d'elle depuis quelques mois venait d'entrer dans la chambre pour la réveiller. Une nouvelle journée commençait

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Le marmot est tout roux

Et voilà le chapitre 2.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre comprendra cette histoire. Mais je sais où je vais. Pour l'instant, je me focalise sur le quotidien de Ginny.

J'ai modifié deux choses dans le chapitre 1 : une faute de frappe et le dernier dialogue car Zoya la domestique de Ginny est d'origine slave et apprend l'anglais (le français dans ce texte) et elle s'exprime encore avec difficulté.

Merci livyn pour ta review.

Chapitre 2 Le marmot est tout roux

Ginny s'efforçait de se détendre en vain. Zoya avait fait couler un bain bien tiède dans lequel elle se prélassait depuis cinq minutes. Après avoir aidé Ginny à se savonner le corps, elle lui avait shampooiné les cheveux et elle finissait de peigner la longue tignasse couverte de nœuds.

Les concepts de se laver, manger, prendre soin de soi étaient devenus presque étrangers pour elle mais elle avait héritée d'une domestique qui ne se laissait pas abattre face au premier obstacle surtout quand cet obstacle ne faisait preuve d'aucune volonté. Elle avait forcé Ginny à prendre ses repas matin, midi et soir et ce même quand Ginny lui recrachait à la figure les restes, elle la tirait du lit chaque matin pour qu'elle aille se laver ou plutôt « enlever la crasse qui s'accumulait sur sa peau d'albinos ». Si la benjamine des Weasley avait une peau laiteuse, couverte ça et là de tâches de rousseur, Zoya avait un teint bien hâlé. C'était une jeune fille de 16 ans d'origine slave avec de longs cheveux noirs lisses. Ses yeux couleur acier étaient focalisés sur les derniers nœuds qui parsemaient encore la chevelure de Ginny tout en lui jetant quelques coups d'œils.

\- Vos cheveux sont tellement beaux une fois peignés Mam', on en voit pas des comme ça de par chez moi.

Zoya parlait beaucoup, un peu trop même. Depuis qu'elle avait été affecté à son service peu avant le grand événement, Zoya s'évertuait à lui faire la conversation ce qui n'était pas chose aisé car Ginny, d'habitude si bavarde, ne parlait plus. Elle avait passée une période où elle ne faisait que grogner, lancer des regards noirs, cracher et mordre. Il y avait eu du progrès car maintenant elle se contentait de hocher la tête mais sinon ce n'était qu'une coquille qui exécutait machinalement les gestes du quotidien. Zoya faisait la conversation pour deux ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était sa façon à elle de lutter contre la solitude et l'enfermement.

Elle ne voyait personne à part Zoya qui était son seul lien avec le monde extérieur. Elle était chargée de la réveiller, de lui apporter ses repas, de faire sa toilette, de lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps et surtout de la surveiller afin qu'elle ne commette pas un geste malheureux. C'était déjà arrivé, en témoigne aujourd'hui les marques de scarifications qui ornaient ses poignets. Son ancienne domestique avait payé très cher la dernière tentative de Ginny de se révolter.

Elle était à 7 mois de grossesse, elle voulait juste en finir. Elle haïssait de toute son âme ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Cet enfant qui, avant même d'être né, était prédestiné au même destin sombre que son père.

A l'époque, elle avait encore le droit de se balader librement dans la maison accompagnée d'une domestique, de manger dans la cuisine en compagnie de deux elfes de maison. Elle sentait encore les regards concupiscents que lui jetaient les deux mangemorts qui montaient la garde à l'extérieur. Ils étaient chargés de la surveillance à l'extérieur mais ne devaient rentrer sous aucun prétexte. Lord Voldemort avait du prendre cette initiative pour s'assurer que l'enfant serait bien le sien et qu'elle mènerait la grossesse à son terme sans subir la torture et les viols répétés des autres mangemorts. Seule sa domestique faisait l'aller-retour entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur pour recevoir les directives. Dans ces moments-là, Ginny était soit en train de manger soit dans sa chambre. Ce jour-là elle était à la cuisine en train de finir de manger lorsque sa domestique s'est éclipsée. À ce moment-là, tout est allé très vite. Elle s'est levée, déposa l'assiette et les couverts sales dans l'évier et elle subtilisa un couteau de cuisine sale que les elfes avaient laissé traîné. Une des elfes, Wanaka, se détourna de la vaisselle sale qu'elle était en train de laver et lui jeta un coup d'œil mais Ginny était déjà retournée à sa place et attendait que la domestique revienne pour la ramener dans la chambre. Elle s'efforça de masquer ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle le put. Le soir, elle fit sa toilette – sa domestique l'attendait derrière la porte- et une fois propre et habillée pour la nuit, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Je le fais pour Papa, Maman, Ron, Georges, Percy, Bill, Hermione, Harry. Murmura t-elle. Pour toutes ces familles sorciers, moldues. Foi de Ginny Weasley, l'héritier de Serpentard ne viendra pas au monde.

Elle sortit le couteau qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa robe peu de temps avant. La lame était tranchante, c'était parfait.

\- Miss, avez-vous fini ? La domestique attendait derrière la porte et commençait à s'impatienter.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Sa domestique se douterait bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas si Ginny tardait à sortir. Alors elle pris une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et pensa à sa famille. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry lorsqu'elle se trancha les veines et qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un hurlement s'échapper de la bouche de sa domestique.

\- Ma' v'êtes encore dans la lune ! Va falloir sortir avant de vous geler les miches.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Zoya ne la laisserait donc jamais en paix. Elle était à la fois agacée et amusée. Cette jeune fille de 16 ans avait sa façon à elle de lui donner des directives.

Elle laissa derrière elle les souvenirs de la punition qui avait suivi pour avoir voulu tuer l'héritier de Serpentard. La mort de sa domestique et de la pauvre Wanaka après plusieurs heures de torture sous ses yeux de la main de Lord Voldemort lui-même qui s'était rendu sur les lieux en catastrophe. Des actes d'une cruauté infinie qui avait achevé de traumatiser la jeune femme et de ne plus lui donner envie de recommencer tout acte de résistance sous peine de voir souffrir d'autres personnes.

Zoya lui tendit une serviette et lui frictionna le corps pendant plusieurs minutes tout en continuant à parler.

\- Alors Avery m'a dit qu'il voulait fourrer sa langue dans mon minou. Pff moi, j'voulais pas que le plateau tombe. Suis trop maladroite donc j'ai pas répliqué. Mais c'est pas l'envie qui en manquait.

Ginny esquissa un sourire. Avery était l'un des mangemorts qui montait la garde et il avait des vues sur Zoya depuis son arrivée. Sauf que Zoya avait un gros caractère et ne se laissait pas intimider surtout par « Mooonsieur Mangemort de mes deux ». Fallait pas la chercher à Zoya. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi une fille avec un tel caractère avait été affecté à son service. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une fidèle de Voldemort. Mais si Zoya aimait parler, il y avait un sujet qu'elle évitait d'aborder, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée ici. Avait-elle été enlevé ? Ou venait-elle d'une famille de sorciers d'Europe de l'Est ayant prêté allégeance au Lord en lui faisant cadeau de leur fille ? Mais elle n'allait pas sortir de son silence pour lui poser ces questions.

\- J'vous jure Mam' comme un gros mioche privé de dessert « J'ai besoin d'affection, faut bien que je me vide les couilles » Beurk, beurk, beurk. Même pas en rêve. Sale porc ! Et après, c'est la dame Berenilde qui s'est rappliqué. Arrête pas de m'dire que je m'exprime comme une charretière. Sais même pas ce que c'est. Le marmot arrêtait pas d'hurler. Je déteste les gosses. Il est tout roux, tout comme vous et...

Zoya ne put finir sa phrase car Ginny avait levé la main pour la gifler violemment. La serviette avait glissé dévoilant son corps nu couvert de cicatrices mais elle n'en avait que faire. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette chose, cette créature du diable qui était sorti de ses entrailles et vivait à deux pas de sa chambre. Elle devait supporter ses cris matin et soir. Cette chose lui ressemblait. Ce n'était pas et ça ne serait jamais son enfant. Non, non, non. Elle reniait toute appartenance, tout lien de parenté avec lui. Pas besoin que Zoya ne lui rappelle ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier en vain car la cicatrice qui ornait son ventre et les montées de lait qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit lui rappelaient en permanence ce fait : Elle avait eu un enfant, un bébé avec Lord Voldemort.

Zoya la regardait, sa joue avait pris une couleur violacée suite à la gifle. Elle était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ben dis donc Mam' toujours aussi violente. C'est qu'il y a quelqu'un là dessus. Berenilde vous appelle la morte-vivante mais moi j'sais qu'il y a quelqu'un là dessous. Une fille pleine de poigne comme moi qui se laisse pas faire. Ben ouais, ce marmot il est tout roux. C'est votre mioche et moi j'dis que ce mioche il a besoin de sa maman.

\- Je suis pas sa putain de mère !

Ce furent les premiers mots que Ginny Weasley prononça après plusieurs mois sans parler.

Et voilà. Rendez vous bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


End file.
